


Loose Ends

by caelestisxyz



Series: Industry [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Frottage, Happy Ending, Iwaizumi is the best, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skype Sex, So like video chat sex, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: Oikawa gets an unexpected visit from his ex-boyfriend. Things take a turn for the worst, and his relationship with Iwaizumi is threatened.Translation: Terushima shows up trying to start shit, and Iwaizumi puts him in his place. (Events take place two months after the events in Try and Fail)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very dark elements in this oneshot. It's a part of Oikawa's story in this universe so it had to be told. But the ending is happy, and emotional if you're a lowkey sap like me. Disclaimer: I love Terushima!

Impatiently, Oikawa taps his fingers on the wooden conference table. He's checked his watch at least six times in the past twenty minutes. One of the cons of being a businessman is all the bloody meetings he has to attend. In all honesty, Oikawa does not know what the current meeting is about. He just knows, like always, money is the main topic.

And it's a topic that he very much enjoys.

Except today, Oikawa is more interested in his date with Iwaizumi that he has in half an hour. It's only been two months since Oikawa and Iwaizumi started dating. So far they haven't had any major disagreements. Only minor things like Oikawa hogging all the covers at night, Iwaizumi's refusal of accompanying Oikawa to every single charity event he's invited to, or Oikawa's inability to clean up after himself. Other than that, their relationship is off to a great start.

The meeting is going on longer than it was scheduled. Oikawa is very close to texting Yamaguchi and asking the younger man to call him with a false emergency. Only Yamaguchi will do so without complaint. Everyone needs a friend like Yamaguchi, Oikawa is convinced.

Fortunately for Oikawa, the meeting is finally over five minutes later. He leaves out of the boardroom with a hurried dismissal, waving his hand over his shoulder without bothering with a backward glance. Since he didn't drive, he hails a taxi to his penthouse. During the drive, he thinks about the last time he saw Iwaizumi. Which was almost two weeks ago.

Did Oikawa mention that Iwaizumi is currently vacationing with his family in New York? Classes are out for the break. Apparently, Iwaizumi's family takes vacations like these once a year. So their date is actually a Skype date. Trying to keep in contact with each other has been damn near impossible thanks to the fourteen hour time difference. This is their first Skype date. Oikawa has been surviving on text messages and brief phone calls. 

When he arrives outside of his building, Oikawa tips the cabbie substantially and practically runs inside. He has less than five minutes. Blame the backed up traffic. He knows he can more than likely call Iwaizumi back if he doesn't catch the call, but he doesn't want to do that. Oikawa misses Iwaizumi. Like so much. So much that being away from the man is causing him physical discomfort.

Nothing too serious. Oikawa just gets this hollow feeling in his chest when he thinks about Iwaizumi. The only comfort he's had is the pillow that still holds Iwaizumi's scent. Oikawa knows it may sound ridiculous but it's how he feels. 

With two minutes to spare, Oikawa opens his laptop, taps a random key to wake it up, and quickly types in his password. He only has enough time to prop up against the headboard of his bed before Iwaizumi is calling. And honestly, Oikawa is too excited to try and play it cool. He answers the call on the first ring; he doesn't even allow the first ring to fade into the second.

Skype being Skype takes a while to connect. The distance between Japan and New York also doesn't help. But when Iwaizumi's face pops up on the screen, Oikawa can only stare in awe. He forgets all about the dull business meeting, the backed up traffic, and poor connections, because he's finally seeing his boyfriend's face after nearly two weeks without being able to.

Neither of them says a word at first. They're just staring at each other, both smiling fondly. Iwaizumi's eyes flicker every so often as if he's taking in Oikawa's face, remapping every line and curve, reacquainting himself with his lover. Oikawa is mirroring Iwaizumi's actions. Technically, it's only been one week and five days but to them, it feels much longer than that.

"Trashykawa," Iwaizumi says endearingly, finally breaking the silence.

Pouting slightly, Oikawa breathes out through his nose. "Iwa-chan."

Inwardly, Oikawa is panicking. He doesn't know where to start with the conversation. He also doesn't want to come off as too clingy or express how much he misses Iwaizumi. What if Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is too dependent on him or what if Iwaizumi is turned off by Oikawa's neediness. Honestly, Oikawa kind of begged Iwaizumi for this Skype date. Iwaizumi told him before he left that he wouldn't be able to keep in contact as often as he normally did.

Oikawa said that he understood that completely. Then, he turned around and complained about it every time they had a chance to talk to each other. What if Iwaizumi is still annoyed by that?

"I miss you," Iwaizumi admits. He successfully dismisses every doubt from Oikawa's mind with those three words. "I'm enjoying my time with my family, but, I really can't wait to get back to you, Tooru..."

The openness helps ease Oikawa's nerves. His cheeks feel hot, and he's pretty sure that it shows. "I miss you too. Of course, you already know that." Smiling sheepishly, he starts to undo his tie as a way to busy his hands. It's a nervous quirk.

"Just three more days," Iwaizumi reminds him. "I got you something by the way."

"What did you get me?"

"It's a surprise."

Once his tie is undone, Oikawa leaves it hanging loosely around his neck. Then he starts unbuttoning his shirt. "I need to get you a welcome back gift."

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi leans away from the laptop, trying to make himself comfortable in his seat. "I don't need a welcome back gift." Covering his mouth, he stifles a yawn. "You're more than enough, Tooru."

"Stop saying all of the right things!" is what Oikawa wants to scream at Iwaizumi. Instead, he blushes. "You didn't have to stay up to talk to me."

"I wanted to." Iwaizumi places his elbows on the hotel's desk to prop himself up. "How was your day?"

As usual, Oikawa gives an exaggerated rendition of his entire day. He uses his hands to express himself and changes his voice to add a dramatic effect to his story. Even when he's talking about something as mundane as getting a cup of coffee, he's theatrical in his explanation. During the entire story, Iwaizumi's eyes never leave Oikawa's face. He's content in just listening to Oikawa's voice.

"How was your day?" Oikawa asks once he's done.

"Long," Iwaizumi says tiredly. "We rented a car and crossed the border to Canada. It was nice."

From experience, Oikawa knows that it's all he is going to get out of Iwaizumi. Especially since the man is obviously tired. He thinks maybe it'll be best if he allowed Iwaizumi to get some sleep. Three more days isn't going to kill him.

"Hey, Tooru. What suit did you wear today?"

"Pinstripe Stretch-Wool."

"The stripey one?"

Oikawa laughs. "Yeah. The stripey one."

"I think that's my favorite." Iwaizumi straightens up in his seat but moves closer to the laptop. "Either that or a tuxedo. You look great in tuxedos."

Iwaizumi's voice is rougher than usual due to drowsiness. The roughness of it always sends a thrill of excitement through Oikawa. "If I recall correctly, I was wearing this exact suit when we had sex in the limo."

"Which time?" Iwaizumi smirks. "We've done it in the limo at least four times."

"Because someone insists on doing so every time I have a flight to catch."

"It's our thing."

Oikawa eases out of his dress shirt. "Iwa-chan, are you in a room by yourself?"

"Yes."

Humming thoughtfully, Oikawa chews on his bottom lip knowing full well that the action will catch Iwaizumi's attention. It's not only been two weeks since he's seen Iwaizumi, but it's been two long weeks without kissing, touching or fucking Iwaizumi. He doesn't even contemplate his next actions. He only gives Iwaizumi a coy smile before sitting up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Iwaizumi watches Oikawa sit the laptop near the edge of the bed and walk off. "Shittykawa!"

"Relax, Iwa-chan. I'm only changing into something more comfortable."

"Asshole," Iwaizumi mutters under his breath. He stares at Oikawa's pillows for another minute. When Oikawa returns, his mouth goes dry. "What are you doing?"

Fully naked, Oikawa crawls on his bed. "I want to show Iwa-chan how much I miss him." Resting on his pillows, he starts circling one of his nipples with his finger, giving it a hard pinch before trailing the finger down the hard ridges of his chest. "I'm going to show you all of the places that crave your touch. When you get back, you'll know exactly where I want you to touch me..."

Iwaizumi's face moves closer to the screen as if it'll actually bring him closer to Oikawa. His dick is already hard in his pants. But he ignores it in favor of watching his boyfriend touch himself.

Oikawa's hands trail lower, caressing his thighs, and then his inner thighs, purposefully avoiding his leaking erection. Spreading his legs slightly, he closes his eyes as his thumb prods his entrance. He never thought that light touches would make him feel so hot. Withdrawing his hand, he leans over and opens the bedside table for the lube. The position showcases the taut muscles of his arms and side fully.

"God, Tooru. You're so fucking sexy." The praise falls from Iwaizumi's lips without effort. He never has to force it. "Can I see you? Let me see you, baby..." His voice is strained.

Nodding his head, Oikawa adjusts the pillows and then moves to his knees. Carefully, he lays his head down on the pillow. His ass is raised in the air, directly in front of the camera. Just because he knows it'll drive Iwaizumi crazy, Oikawa reaches back and spreads himself with both hands, revealing how tight he is.

"Fuck!" Iwaizumi grits out. He has to bite his knuckles to muffle the needy groan.

Oikawa smiles smugly when he hears Iwaizumi curse. He just knows his boyfriend is touching himself now. Uncapping the lube, he slicks up two of his fingers. This is the first time Oikawa has done anything like this via a Skype call. It's honestly exciting teasing Iwaizumi like this. He doesn't bother muffling his moans when he sinks two of his fingers inside of his tight hole.

"Tooru, don't force it," Iwaizumi scolds despite how positively wrecked he is. "Take your time."

"I can take it." Proving himself, Oikawa sits back on his two fingers. He moans louder once the fingers are shoved all the way in."Iwa-chan!" The slight burn feels amazing, he wishes there was something much thicker and longer inside of him.

Thankfully, Iwaizumi is wearing earphones. Oikawa is so loud as he fucks himself with his fingers. Iwaizumi can only stare with a heavy-lidded gaze, and find his own pleasure. Every time Oikawa calls out his name, Iwaizumi's cock aches, and he grips it tighter. He wants so badly to be there right now. A third finger is added. Iwaizumi groans as he watches the three fingers struggle to stretch the tight ring of muscle.

Oikawa can barely get the third finger all the way in. Groaning in frustration, he wraps his hand around his cock to relieve the building pressure there. It's really vulgar. He's rutting against his mattress, fingers still shoved inside of him while he moans Iwaizumi's name. He's lost in his own world of hazy lust, completely forgetting about his audience.

Until Iwaizumi starts to encourage him. That's when Oikawa unravels. He comes on his sheets. Legs shaking, he takes a moment to catch his breath. He can tell Iwaizumi has also reached his climax because the man is breathing heavy as well.

"Damn, Tooru," Iwaizumi chuckles breathlessly. "You're amazing." He yawns. After that, he is officially drained of his energy.

Oikawa faces the camera. Carefully avoiding his mess, he rests on his stomach. "Hurry up and come back. I can't even finger myself right anymore. You do it better."

"You did great."

"Hm." Oikawa smiles at his sleepy boyfriend. Iwaizumi is adorable when he's sleepy. "You should get some sleep. Your mom seems determined to see everything the northeast has to offer before the trip is over."

Iwaizumi snorts at that. "You're right about that. I'll try to call you tomorrow."

"If you can't don't worry. I will patiently await your return."

"Patient? Doesn't even sound right coming out of your mouth."

Iwaizumi has a point. Oikawa doesn't want to admit it. "Goodnight, Iwa-chan. Dream of me!"

"Goodnight. Oh and Oikawa..."

"Yeah?"

"Get some rest."

Oikawa wants to insist that he doesn't need to be told that. However, they both know that's a lie. Oikawa will stay up all night working or brainstorming new business endeavors. Sometimes he stays up and thinks about things he should leave in the past. Having Iwaizumi around makes it easier. So it's not a surprise that he hasn't been sleeping well lately.

Oikawa assures Iwaizumi that he'll get some rest. They end the call with promises to see each other soon.

* * *

After the Skype date with Iwaizumi, Oikawa is on cloud nine for the remainder of the day. His happiness is transcendent, the proof is all over his face. Tonight is his first time in the club since he and Iwaizumi became official. New relationships are exciting. It's natural that he wants to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend. Since Iwaizumi is out of town, and Kuroo is visiting his mother, Oikawa decides to check in on things.

Despite the fact that they've been dating for months, Kuroo has only _recently_ told his mother about Tsukishima. That was actually the cause of a huge argument between the two. Thankfully, they were able to overcome it in the end.

Oikawa is the only one out of his friends who isn't spending time with family. His mother is working on a new Fall line. His father is more than likely working on a new mistress. Oikawa prefers not to be around either of them for longer than necessary. Truthfully, he loves his parents. It took him time to reach that point honestly. But, they were very supportive when he came out of the closet. He just doesn't want his parents to bring up people who need to be left in the past.

They have a bad habit of doing so.

Industry isn't as packed as usual since classes are no longer in session. Most of the college kids are back home or traveling. Still, there is a pretty decent crowd. Oikawa goes upstairs first, checks the numbers, skims through employee applications, and enjoys a glass of whiskey. Instead of immediately going downstairs to mingle, he stays in his office and finishes a bottle of whiskey by himself. Good thing he didn't drive.

He's lonely. Alcohol will help to fill that void.

By the time Oikawa makes it downstairs, he is fucking lit. But he's also not feeling the crowd tonight. He knows how to have a good time with people he isn't familiar with, but tonight he isn't in the mood for fake smiles and false cheeriness. He thinks maybe it'll be best if he just goes home. Iwaizumi's scent is starting to fade on the pillow. He needs to get a couple of more sniffs out if before the scent is gone.

_Pathetic._

Is he always going to be so damn dependent? Oikawa shakes it off. It's the alcohol talking. He thinks fresh air will help to clear his head. Using the side door of the club, he walks outside into the cool night, drowning out the pumping bass of the blaring music. There's an alley where the trucks park to drop off their bi-weekly deliveries.

Oikawa makes it two steps when he feels a heavy presence behind him, and a soft voice speaking, cold lips brushing his ear, "Nice seeing you again, gorgeous." A breath of laughter whispers along his neck, laced with a hint of madness. "Did you miss me?"

Everything begins to spin as Oikawa feels himself drowning in a rush of panic, and his vision is blurred as images of his past collides and merges with images of the present.

_Terushima Yuuji._

Oikawa will never, as long as he lives, escape the nightmare of this man's voice. The alcohol has his senses dulled. Every moment is far slower than it would be if he were sober. He tries to move away, put some distance between them. But Terushima won't allow it. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Terushima warns, pressing the blunt edge of a pocket knife to Oikawa's spinal cord, giving the man proof of why moving is ill-advised. "I only want to talk."

"There's nothing for us to talk about," Oikawa grits out, but remains perfectly still. The knife isn't surprising. Wouldn't be the first time Terushima has threatened him with him. It's one of the many things he's never mentioned to any of his friends in regards to his past relationship.

"That's not true. There is much to be discussed, gorgeous."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?" Terushima's voice drops an octave. "Because it gets you all hot and bothered." Slowly, he starts to trail the blunt edge of the knife down Oikawa's spine. "If I remember correctly, you'll do _anything_ for a compliment. Isn't that right, beautiful?"

"No!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Oikawa ignores him. "What do you want?" His mind is screaming at him to move, but deep-seated fear keeps him rooted to the spot. He _knows_ what that knife can do.

"You," Terushima whispers hotly. "I want you, Tooru. I've always wanted you. Things got out of hand. You know I would never hurt you."

"That's bullshit! You _did_ hurt me!

"Only because you wanted me to. Don't you remember what you told me? You told me that you liked to be degraded. You said it was okay to choke you every now and then. Didn't I give you exactly what you wanted?"

"You took advantage of that! You...you degraded me all of the time. You did more than choking me every now and then, Terushima!"

"There you go again, playing the victim," Terushima sighs tiredly, lips still brushing against Oikawa's ear. Using his free hand, he caresses Oikawa's thigh. "So you're saying you never liked any of the things I used to do to you."

Oikawa slaps the hand away. "Don't touch me!" He's had enough.

When Oikawa makes an attempt to yank himself free, Terushima uses the sharp edge of his knife. Pressing it against Oikawa's throat, he chuckles darkly. "Why do you always have to pull out the worst in me? See, I came here to talk to you. But you're intent on riling me up. It's almost like you're asking for it," Terushima says, all the while lightly tracing lines on Oikawa's throat with the knife. "You're as beautiful as ever, Tooru. I really did come here just to talk to you...but I've always had a hard time keeping my hands off of you." He starts to caress Oikawa's hip, gradually moving lower to the man's thigh.

"Yuuji," Oikawa cries out of fear of what he knows is coming. "Please don't! We can talk in my office. Just put the knife away, please."

Terushima shakes his head. "Why? So you can leave me again? You're _mine_ , Tooru. If I have to mark you up for all to see, I will. You know I will." His free hand brushes against the bulge in Oikawa's pants, and he laughs. "I knew that you wanted me too."

No. That's not true. It's the alcohol and the fact that Oikawa's body is reacting to the familiar touch. However, he does not want this at all. He only wants Iwaizumi touching him. Having Terushima's hands on him after all the man has done to him makes him feel highly uncomfortable. Oikawa hates his body for betraying him like this.

Terushima starts palming Oikawa's erection, ignoring the weak protests. "You asked for this, Tooru. First, you fucking dumped me. Now you're dating again? Does this new guy even know how to make you feel good? I bet he doesn't, Only I can do that..." He unzips Oikawa's pants, freeing the swollen erection.

_They only let you be this happy if they're preparing to take something from you._

Oikawa has lived by that for years. Happiness is as frightening as it is fulfilling. It's why he should have known that this was going to happen. Since Iwaizumi has entered his life, Oikawa has been at peace with himself. He isn't fully there, but he's been getting better. It was only a matter of time before the universe decided to fuck that up for him.

After a while, Oikawa stops pleading. Months of trying to overcome this seem to flush down the drain in one instance. He's weak. He can't even stand up for himself. Maybe Terushima is right. Maybe a part of Oikawa does want this. Maybe a part of him still yearns for Terushima's touch. There's has to be some logical explanation for this. Oikawa hates Terushima, yet his body still responds to the man.

It's over really fast. Oikawa is still crying as he comes.

When he's done, Terushima finally removes the knife from his throat. "You're disgusting," Terushima tells Oikawa as he wipes semen on Oikawa's face. Degrading him after the fact. "Always have been, honestly. Still, I put up with you. I was the only one who would. Kuroo didn't want you. Hell, you're own mother didn't want you. Once this new guy of yours find out about what you just let me do, he isn't going to want you either..."

Silent tears stream down Oikawa's face as he thinks about how Iwaizumi will never want to touch him again. He's really gone and fucked things up now.

Terushima wears a sincere expression on his face. It's almost as if he means every single word. "I love you, Tooru. You know this. Why keep wasting your time on people who don't even care about you? I'm willing to forgive you, though. We can put all of this behind us. We can start fresh."

Loud laughter can be heard coming from the end of the alley. Oikawa is still in shock of everything that has happened so he barely registers it. However, the threat of being caught makes Terushima nervous.

"Think about it," Terushima tells Oikawa. He walks up and carefully tucks Oikawa's flaccid cock in his pants, and zips him up. The gestures are so incongruous to his previous actions. "I'll be back to see you soon, gorgeous." Before departing he chastely kisses Oikawa on the forehead.

Everything is dark after that for Oikawa.

.

.

Oikawa thinks the feeling of inadequacy was planted in him at the age of eight after eavesdropping on an argument between his parents. He overheard his mother express how furious she'd been when she discovered that she was pregnant with a second child. Unlike his older sister, Tooru wasn't planned. He was undesired long before entering this world. 

Before moving to Tokyo, Oikawa was home schooled by a hired tutor. He rarely socialized with anyone his age. Due to family drama, his sister wasn't around either. So that left Oikawa in the near constant care of his nanny. With his parents always traveling and focusing all of their attention on their careers, it only cemented Oikawa's belief that he was unwanted.

Growing up, he spent a lot of time alone. While that would have made most people accustomed to being alone, it only made Oikawa hate it. When Oikawa started at the private school in Tokyo, he was, for lack of a better word, naïve. It was so easy for him to fall victim to Kuroo's charms. For the first time, someone actually treated him like he was a priority.

Like he was more than a mistake.

Kuroo's betrayal hurt Oikawa skin deep. Through Kuroo, Oikawa became addicted to attention. He was deprived of it for years. Once he had a taste of it, he wanted more of it. He just wanted to matter to someone. He was tired of feeling like a background character in his own story.

However, what Kuroo did to him was child's play compared to what Terushima did.

Kuroo was nothing more than a scared child trying to cope with his parent's divorce. Terushima was a manipulative bastard who saw an opportunity and took it. He preyed on Oikawa's emotional vulnerability. Initially, their relationship was perfect. Terushima was a good listener, he was funny, dependable, and treated Oikawa like he was the only person who mattered in his life.

Patiently, he built Oikawa up and gained his trust. Oikawa opened up to Terushima about his family, his own insecurities, and other personal things. Eventually, those were the same things that Terushima used against Oikawa.

The abuse was subtle at first. When it first happened, Oikawa wasn't sure if he was only imagining things or not. By the time Oikawa realized that he wasn't crazy, that he wasn't just imagining things, it was too late.

Terushima conditioned Oikawa to be dependent on his twisted form of affection. His hot and cold nature left Oikawa on edge, never knowing if he would be greeted with a happy boyfriend or an angry one. One minute, Oikawa was beautiful. The next minute, Oikawa was hideous. He took the good with the bad. It was better than having nothing.

He would rather be unhappy than alone.

Terushima never wanted Oikawa to hang out with his friends. He tried to control the way Oikawa spent his money and was furious when Oikawa and Kuroo became friends despite their past history. Of course, he never expressed any of this in public. No one knew what was going on behind closed doors. Terushima knew when to act like the perfect boyfriend.

He knew how to never leave any visible marks.

Oikawa discovered early on that he had a praise kink, and that he didn't mind roughness in the bedroom. Terushima used that to his advantage. He used it to excuse his degrading remarks and constant ridicule. Whenever he wanted to slap Oikawa around, he covered it up as rough sex. Sometimes Oikawa didn't want to have sex. That never stopped Terushima.

No matter what it was: Sex, money, anything. Oikawa gave it to Terushima out of fear that the man would abandon him. If Kenma hadn't caught on, Oikawa often wondered if he would have ever done anything about it. None of his friends know about the constant rape or the physical abuse that were both covered up as fulfillment to one of Oikawa's sexual fantasies.

Terushima made Oikawa believe that he wanted every single thing that was done to him. That Terushima was only being an attentive, considerate boyfriend. Two years. Oikawa endured Terushima's abuse for two whole years.

Without his friends, Oikawa doesn't think he would have been able to break up with Terushima on his own. Oikawa thought he was getting better. He thought he was safe.

Apparently not.

* * *

Someone is calling his name.

Familiarity tugs at him, yet Oikawa can't place the voice. Whoever they are, they sound pissed. For all that he knows the voice belongs to someone from his past. His mind is a jumble of past and present events running on a loop. It's difficult sorting through the static images.

Opening his eyes, Oikawa stares at a white ceiling. Is he in the hospital again? The last time he was in a hospital, Kuroo was crying on the side of his bed, begging for Oikawa to wake up. Is it that same night or is he back in the hospital on a different night, but, for the same thing? No surprise there. Oikawa has a habit of repeating terrible decisions. Poor self-control will do that to you.

The sheets feel too nice for him to be in a hospital bed. Oikawa can't smell antiseptic either. Good. He hates hospitals.

"Trashykawa, get up!"

Trashykawa? Who is that? Oikawa knows that name, and hearing it somehow makes him feel safe. Then a face comes into view. It's a nice face. Oikawa likes this face a lot. It's a grumpy face, but it's very cute.

Iwaizumi sighs. "I've been calling you all morning. You forgot to pick me up at the airport." He brushes Oikawa's hair out of his face. And frowns at how stiff it is. "Well, this is a first. Usually, this shit just bounces back into place," he mutters to himself, smiling in amusement.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa wants to be sure. This can easily be another hallucination. "Is it really you?"

Iwaizumi's brows furrow, concern etching his handsome features. "Tooru, what's wrong?" Carefully, he cups Oikawa's face. "Have you been crying?" He feels something sticky on Oikawa's face and he grimaces.

All of his memories start to bombard Oikawa. The night at the club, being cornered by Terushima, walking all the way to his penthouse in a dazed trance. Realization settles over him, and he quickly sits up. He hasn't showered since that night. His own semen is still dried up on his face. How disgusting. Yesterday, he spent the entire day in bed, crying, and reliving all of the horrible moments with Terushima.

He was supposed to pick Iwaizumi up at the airport earlier this morning. Obviously, it slipped his mind. 

"No," Oikawa lies easily. "I was under the weather yesterday. Guess I overslept. I'm sorry." There is no way he can let Iwaizumi find out what happened.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "I told you to take better care of yourself! How are you feeling today?" He presses his hand to Oikawa's forehead. It's obvious that's he's concerned despite the annoyed expression on his face. "Well, you don't have a fever."

The gesture warms Oikawa's, heart. At the same time, he feels guilty. How could he have...cheated on Iwa-chan? In the back of his mind, a voice is yelling at him that he didn't cheat. He was sexually assaulted by his abusive ex-boyfriend. There is no reason to blame himself. But Oikawa ignores that voice. He's convinced that it was all his fault.

"I'm fine, Iwa-chan. Just really tired."

"Okay. I'll start you a bath. And I'll get you something to eat because I know you haven't eaten anything."

Before Oikawa can protest Iwaizumi is walking to the bathroom. When he hears the water running, Oikawa reaches for his phone on the nightstand. Sure enough, he has missed calls from Iwaizumi. There's also a few from Kuroo, Yamaguchi, and several from an unknown number. There's also at least five messages from the same unknown number that Oikawa purposefully ignores.

He's just finishing up a text message to Kuroo when Iwaizumi walks out of the bathroom. Oikawa expects Iwaizumi to give him his space in the bathroom. He's wrong. They walk to the bathroom together, Iwaizumi helps him undress. He also kneels on the side of the tub and bathes Oikawa. What did Oikawa do to deserve this man? Iwaizumi bathes Oikawa with care like he's someone to be treasured.

Placing a soft kiss on Oikawa's shoulder, Iwaizumi says, "I missed you so much." He kisses him again this time a little higher. "I was worried when you didn't answer my phone call yesterday. But I figured you were busy..."

"Iwa-chan was worried about me?"

"Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?"

Oikawa doesn't deserve Iwaizumi, he's convinced. It's only confirmed when Iwaizumi starts to wash his hair. Iwaizumi's touch is tender and attentive. He even massages Oikawa's scalp and kisses him on the temple when he's all done. All of it just makes Oikawa feel even lower than he already does. He has to bite his lips to hold back the tears.

"What are you in the mood for?" Iwaizumi asks once they're back in the bedroom.

"I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat something, Oikawa."

"Why do you give a fuck so much?!" Oikawa snaps. It slips out, surprising them both.

Iwaizumi crosses his arms. "You know, I was going to let it slide," he says calmly. "I figured you stayed up all night and didn't want to tell me so you lied about being sick. No big deal. But that isn't what's really bothering you, is it? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I told you I was just tir—"

"Stop lying to me!"

Oikawa hates how easily Iwaizumi can see right through him. He also loves it. Goes to show how much Iwaizumi actually pays attention to him. It's so unfair that he can't just be happy for once in his life. Why did Terushima have to come and ruin everything? He finally found someone who genuinely cares about him. Now, he's going to have to give it all up.

The tears Oikawa tried to keep in all came pouring out. The memory of Terushima wiping his own semen on his face is at the forefront of Oikawa's mind. He's so fucking pathetic. He might as well do Iwaizumi the favor and end things.

Iwaizumi moves on instinct the moment he sees Oikawa crying. Sitting on the bed, he pulls Oikawa in, hugging him tightly. "I'm here, Tooru. Talk to me, please."

Oikawa's body is trembling. His guilt is overwhelming. "I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you. You know that."

"You'll hate me after I tell you what I did the other night."

"The other night?" Iwaizumi places his hands on either side of Oikawa's face, and lifts his head so that their eyes meet. "What did you do, Tooru?"

Oikawa's throat feels painfully tight, he can barely breathe let alone speak. Swallowing thickly, he tries anyway. "I...cheated on you. I'm so sorry, Iwa-chan. I didn't want to. I...Terushima...he..."

The previous look of concern morphs into an emotionless expression. "You cheated on my with your Ex?" He wants to clarify things before he jumps to any conclusions.

Nodding his head, Oikawa cries harder. "He surprised me at the club Thursday night. Iwaizumi, I didn't want him to touch me, but...I didn't fight him either. I'm so fucking weak and pathetic. I...you deserve better than me!"

"Tooru, tell me everything. Start from the top. And _do not_ lie to me."

The warning is clear. This is Oikawa's chance to tell the full story. This is his chance to explain himself to Iwaizumi. Although he would rather have Iwaizumi yell at him and storm off. That's so much easier than Oikawa having to tell Iwaizumi about that night. It'll only make Iwaizumi hate him more.

Iwaizumi patiently waits for Oikawa to stop crying. He releases Oikawa's face, and holds the man's hands instead. The gesture is endearing despite the possibility that his boyfriend has been unfaithful. Oikawa is honestly confused by Iwaizumi's calmness. Shouldn't he be yelling, cursing Oikawa out, and calling him every name under the sun?

Oikawa supposes he'll get all of that after he finishes with his story. He tells Iwaizumi everything that he can remember. Starting with how he got drunk in his office. When he got to the part about Terushima pulling a knife on him, Iwaizumi's hold on his hand tightens. Retelling everything that happened is somehow more unsettling than the actual event. It takes Oikawa longer than he thought it would get everything out. But he does.

"Was this the first time he's done something like this?" asks Iwaizumi. Surprisingly, he's still calm.

The calmness is terrifying in all honesty. "...No. He...It's not what you think, Iwaizumi. I only told him to stop once and I didn't try to fight him any other time after that. It's my fault for being so damn—"

Iwaizumi doesn't allow Oikawa to finish the sentence. "It's not your fault, Tooru. You told him to stop, and he didn't. Once is more than enough."

"But it's my...I let him touch me..."

"Listen to me." Iwaizumi presses his forehead to Oikawa's in hopes that his boyfriend will hear him loud and clear. "Terushima raped you, Tooru. From the sound of it, this wasn't the first time either. This isn't your fault. The other times weren't your fault. Never feel the need to hide something like this from me. That human clusterfuck was wrong. You're not weak. You're not pathetic. Terushima is the pathetic one. He's weak, he's pitiful, and he's fucking dead when I get my hands on him!"

The look in Iwaizumi's eyes leaves Oikawa speechless; more so than the man's words. Iwaizumi may appear calm on the surface, but his hazel eyes are bright with anger, bordering madness. "Iwa—"

Iwaizumi interrupts him again. "This has to stop. You can't keep constantly blaming yourself for that asshole's fuck ups, Tooru! I told you from the start that we were in this together and I meant that. Terushima seems intent on ruining your life. _We_ won't let him. First, we're going to take care of this piece of shit. You can't move on with your life until he's out of the picture."

The way Iwaizumi is talking sounds like he plans on murdering Terushima. By the look in his eyes, Oikawa's assumption is right. "We can't murder him, Iwa-chan! I don't want you to get involved in this. This is my problem. I should be the one to take care of Terushima."

"Fuck that! We're in a relationship. By default, your problems are my problems."

"Does this mean that you want to stay with me? Even after what happened?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Iwaizumi doesn't wait for an answer that will surely piss him off. He's trying really hard not to yell right now because he doesn't want Oikawa to feel like he's angry at him. "I'm not upset with you. I don't think less of you either. Tooru...I'm just so fucking pissed at what he did to you. Do you know how much you mean to me? A whole fucking lot! So if you think I'm letting this fucker get away with this you're sadly mistaken!"

So much for not yelling. 

Oikawa wants to cry again, but he's all out of tears. He only wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. "Thank you, Iwa-chan."

"For future references, I need you to know that if at any time you don't want to have sex tell me. Please tell me. If you don't want it, then we don't do it. Simple as that. I want you to be comfortable enough to talk to me. I don't want you to be afraid of me, Tooru."

"I'm sorry. I was just scared of losing you."

"You're not going to lose me. Not over something like this."

The moment is ruined by the sound of Oikawa's phone vibrating on the bed. He wants to ignore it because he's finally in Iwaizumi's arms again, but Iwaizumi pulls away. He picks up Oikawa's phone and looks at the unknown number flashing across the screen. They both know that it can be anyone. Intuition tells them that it's just the person they're talking about.

"Answer it," says Iwaizumi. "If it's him give me a thumbs up."

Oikawa answers on the fourth ring. Sure enough, it's Terushima. He gives Iwaizumi a thumbs up. Iwaizumi doesn't take the phone. He remains silent as Oikawa talks. Terushima wants to know if Oikawa is avoiding him. He teases Oikawa about what happened the other night. Seeing the distressed look on his boyfriend's face, Iwaizumi squeezes his hand as a show of support.

Oikawa squeezes it back. Terushima wants to see Oikawa again. He says that they need to finish where they left off and tells Oikawa to book a room at a hotel downtown. Of course, the fucker doesn't plan on spending his own money. Oikawa plays along; his acting skills are surprisingly good.

When the call is ended, Oikawa needs another hug. Terushima's voice still knows how to unnerve him. "He wants to meet tomorrow night."

Iwaizumi returns the hug. "Good. I need time to cool off," Iwaizumi admits. "I've never wanted to kill anyone this bad."

"Promise me you won't tell Kuroo." Thank the gods the man is still in Kyoto. He still wants to kill Terushima for that time he popped up at their old apartment.

"This is your business, Tooru. It's up to you who you decide to tell."

"Thank you."

Some serious cuddling in his order now. Iwaizumi really just wants to burn down the entire city in search of Terushima. He can't do that, though. Oikawa needs him right now. And his boyfriend is his main priority.   

* * *

Whistling to himself, Terushima walks down the lavish hallways of the ritzy hotel key card in his hand. Convincing Oikawa to take him back was easier than he thought it would be. When Oikawa dumped him at the end of last year, he feared he'd lost his hold over the man. Apparently not. Word travels fast especially when someone of Oikawa's social status is the center of it.

After learning that Oikawa had moved on, Terushima came back to fuck it all up. Why? Because he is a bitter, unhappy human being. Causing others misery helps him cope with how unfulfilling his own life is. When people call him out on his bullshit, he guilt trips them with stories of how he's an orphan who's never had a real place to call home.

That's a fucking lie.

Terushima's parents are alive and healthy. Unfortunately. The sooner they die, the sooner he'll have his hands on his inheritance. He has his parents convinced that he's attending college in Tokyo. When all he really is doing is sleeping around and scamming wealthy women out of their money. Once the police got involved, he skipped town.

Terushima's goal is to convince Oikawa to marry him. Experience has him thinking that he can accomplish this with barely any effort. They can get married, move to a new place. A place where Oikawa's friends aren't fucking hovering around all the damn time. He's actually been in town for weeks. But he waited until Kuroo wasn't around to make his move.

Kuroo is the only one out of Oikawa's gang of screw-ups who he's wary of. They were once friends. Way before Oikawa transferred to their school, and had them both plotting to get with him, Kuroo and Terushima were friends. So he knows for a fact that Kuroo won't hesitate to break his face in if he ever sees him again.

Bokuto not being around is another plus. Though Terushima doubts Akaashi ever told anyone about what happened back in high school. Mainly because Akaashi probably doesn't even remember it. Not that Terushima is proud of what he did, but can anyone blame him? Akaashi is hot. Unconscious out or not, Terushima had to hit that. In his defense, he was young and just trying to have a good time. If Akaashi doesn't even remember, what's the big deal?

Shrugging his shoulders, Terushima snickers at the memory. He thinks that with Kuroo's absence he's free to do whatever he damn well pleases to Oikawa. Bokuto isn't around so he doesn't have to worry about any interruptions.

Of course, Terushima is dead ass wrong.

As expected, Oikawa is sitting on the bed waiting for him when he opens the door. "I thought I said I wanted you to book the suite, gorgeous. This room isn't big enough. I plan on staying here a couple of more days." 

When Oikawa doesn't say anything. Terushima's eyebrow twitches in irritation. "I had a romantic evening for us planned. But I can see you're not going to act right." He walks across the room with purposeful steps. "You how this works. Keep me happy and it won't hurt. At the rate you're going, I'm going to make you fucking _bleed_!"

" _This_ is Terushima? Wow, Tooru."

Jerking his head around, Terushima sees Iwaizumi casually leaning against the wall, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Who in the fuck are you?" he snaps angrily.

Iwaizumi rakes his eyes over Terushima's form. His face scrunches up in disgust; he's clearly unimpressed. "You could have done way better, baby. I mean...look at this fucking guy!"

Oikawa smiles. "We live and we learn." Standing up from the bed, he puts distance between him and Terushima. As instructed, he's going to stand back and watch whatever demonstration Iwaizumi has planned. His boyfriend only told him to pay close attention. 

Terushima's blood boils at the insult. Later, he'll make Oikawa regret ever trying to set him up. He laughs. "Oh? So you're the new guy, huh?" Now, he's going to do what he does best.

Moving away from the wall, Iwaizumi removes his hands from his pockets and walks towards Terushima. Be mindful that Terushima is accustomed to talking himself out of tight situations. He's been doing so for years. Fights have always been avoided unless he's the one throwing the punches. (He normally picks on those he know he'll beat) So, he opens his mouth, prepared to convince Iwaizumi that Oikawa is a lying slut who will fuck anyone who tells him he's pretty.

Terushima doesn't get the chance to say a damn thing.

Iwaizumi punches him square in the face. He punches the man so hard that a loud crack can be heard in the room. Oikawa covers his mouth in shock. It doesn't just stop there. You see, Iwaizumi is about that life. He even has friends who are about that life. If he wasn't intent on proving something very important to Oikawa, Iwaizumi would have called up one of those friends.

Kyoutani Kentarou would have loved to join Iwaizumi in kicking the shit out of Terushima's pathetic ass. If there is one thing Kyoutani hates, it's bullying. However, Kyoutani is enjoying a lovely evening with his boyfriend. Besides, Iwaizumi doesn't need any help.

Before Terushima can determine if it's a rock or one of his teeth he just swallowed, Iwaizumi has him by the shirt and is punching him repeatedly. "If you ever in your miserable fucking life put your hands on Tooru ever again, I'm going to fucking end you!" Iwaizumi is like a man possessed as he beats the living shit out of Terushima. "This is the only warning you're getting from me, you piece of shit!"

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa can only see blood. He can barely recognize Terushima. "That's enough!"

Iwaizumi gets one last punch in just for good measure. Then he yanks Terushima up by his bloody shirt. "Look at him, Tooru! He bleeds just like everyone else fucking does! You don't have to be afraid of him. He can't control you anymore. You got it?"

It feels like they're children, and Iwaizumi just kicked the shit out of the monster living under Oikawa's bed. But it is exactly what Oikawa needs to see. Terushima isn't invincible. He isn't a god. He's just another fleshy human who bleeds red.

Feeling like he got his point across, Iwaizumi let's go of the whimpering man. With his bloody and bruised hands, he pulls out his phone and makes a call. "We need someone to come pick up the trash from room 504."

Oikawa continues to stare at Terushima as the man quietly groans in pain. It's like a weight has been lifted off Oikawa's shoulders. And, he doesn't even feel bad that he wasn't the one who delivered the ass whooping. There is no shame in not being strong enough. It doesn't make him feel like less of a man. Or less of a person. This is what friends are for. This is what a significant other is for.

They meet you halfway, Oikawa realizes.

"Matsukawa and Hanamaki are on their way up." Iwaizumi says. He called them about taking out the trash. "They can handle it from here. I told them to drop him off at the hospital." He has a feeling that they'll drop Terushima off _near_ the hospital; like two blocks away. 

Oikawa nods his head. Everything is going according to the plan. Well, Iwaizumi never said anything about beating Terushima up. It honestly caught Oikawa off guard. He's never seen anything like that up close before. His heart is still thudding loudly in his chest, his blood feels like it's on fire.

No lie. Watching Iwaizumi beat up his abusive ex-boyfriend is the sexiest thing ever. Oikawa is disturbed by how much he's turned on right now. This has been an emotionally draining event. Yet, the only thing he wants to do now has Iwaizumi fuck him. He hasn't seen his boyfriend in two weeks. Not only that, but he honestly feared to lose Iwaizumi.

Together, they took care of Terushima. Oikawa will take his credit for setting the whole thing up. Thank you very much. It's a joyous occasion. And what's a better way to celebrate?

. . . 

Some may think of it as morbid or whatever to fuck in that same hotel room. At least there is no longer a bloodied and bruised clusterfuck groaning on the floor. Matsukawa and Hanamaki took care of the trash a long time ago. There's still a faint scent of blood in the air even after Iwaizumi washed his hands. Oikawa doesn't mind it at all. Iwaizumi's natural scent overpowers it anyway.

"Are you sure?" Iwaizumi asks for literally the fifth time since they got in the bed together. His hands still under Oikawa's shirt while he waits for an answer.

"I know this is probably weird that I'm so turned on right now," Oikawa confesses quietly. "You were really hot, though. So, I want you to fuck me as hard as you punched Terushima in the face." He still can't get over that first punch. It was fucking amazing.

Iwaizumi chuckles. Kissing Oikawa briefly on the lips, he makes eye contact. "If at anytime you want me to stop, tell me."

Leaning up, Oikawa cups Iwaizumi's face. "I trust you, Hajime," his voice is low, sincere.

It's not often that Iwaizumi hears Oikawa use his first name. To some, it's not a big deal. But there are a shit ton of Iwaizumi's. For instance, his family is loaded with them. But he's the only Hajime. Initially, his intentions were to give Oikawa exactly what he asked for. Things don't end up going that way, however. Despite how much they both enjoy rough sex, tonight seems to call for something else entirely.

Everything starts off with hurried, heated kisses that express how much the two men have been dying for the other's touch. There clothes are quickly removed, giving them the sweet friction that only skin on skin contact can achieve. Iwaizumi's kisses Oikawa fervently, with a hint of reverence. He uses the kisses to convey the feeling that's been growing inside of his chest since the first time they shared a kiss.

The feeling only intensifies with every waking moment. Now is no different. Actually now, it's damn near impossible to contain it. Even Oikawa can feel it inside of his own chest. So, Oikawa doesn't get his wish of being fucked hard. In fact, he's not even sure it's something he really wanted in the first place because once Iwaizumi's kisses lose their ferocity, changing into something more tenderly, he doesn't complain.

If anything, Oikawa welcomes the change of pace. He silently encourages Iwaizumi to cleanse his soul. Any remnant of Terushima that is still latching on to him, Oikawa can feel it slowly ebbing away with the tenderness of Iwaizumi's kisses.

Years of feeling inadequate, unworthy, and unwanted aren't easy to overcome. However, Iwaizumi makes the task look easy. Every ugly insecurity that Oikawa tries to hide is laid bare. Every demon that he keeps tucked away in the dark recesses of his mind are discovered by Iwaizumi. All of the guilt and shame Oikawa has been carrying on his shoulders sheds away.

Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa endlessly, and with each exhale Oikawa climbs higher, winds tighter. And somewhere in the midst of his growing need, he recognizes the deliberateness of Iwaizumi's actions. That with each exhale Oikawa is a little closer; Iwaizumi increases the pressure of his erection against Oikawa's so that Oikawa is closer and closer to the edge of orgasm - without either of them doing much of anything.

Oikawa knows that Iwaizumi is teaching him another lesson; proving to him that he can bring him over the edge with only the barest of effort. Even now Iwaizumi is ensuring Oikawa understands how much pleasure he can give him. How he can easily express his adoration without through actions alone.  

They both come undone just like that. From only kissing, and the constant friction between their erections. Definitely not the hard fucking Oikawa initially asked for. Somehow he's more than satisfied with the shared mess between their sweat slick bodies.

"I love you," Iwaizumi pours the words into Oikawa's parted lips as they come down from their climax. He's expressed that only moments ago, but he says it because he knows Oikawa prefers to hear it. It makes it more tangible that way. "I love you, Tooru." 

And even though Oikawa tries to fight it, he can't hold back the tears. They're tears of joy. After all of this time, Oikawa finally understands what love truly is. 

"I love you, Iwa-chan." 

Iwaizumi frowns.

"I love you, Hajime," Oikawa corrects with a quick peck to Iwaizumi's chin. 

Iwaizumi smiles lazily. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -nervous laughter- Sorry for putting Oikawa through so much in this. Don't hate me. I always get nervous when I write darker themes. Anyway, yes that was the first time they exchanged "I love you's"


End file.
